conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
EAJ
|seats3_title = |seats3 = |seats4_title = |seats4 = |seats5_title = |seats5 = |symbol = |website = http://www.eaj.ek |country = Euskadi }} The Euzko Alderdi Jeltzalea - EAJ (Basque Nationalist Party) is the largest and oldest basque party. It is currently the largest political party in the Eusko Legebiltzarra, the Eskualdeko Batzar Nagusiak and the party of the Lehendakari. The party has led the government of Euskadi since the independence in 1936 excepting the period 2000-2005. History Origins and early history The party was founded in 1895 by Sabino de Arana Goiri as a Catholic conservative party agitating for the restoration of self-government and the defense of the "Basque race". In its beginnings, the party established a requirement for its members to prove Basque ancestry by having a minimum number of Basque surnames. In 1921, the Arana movement split into the traditionalist Comunión Nacionalista Vasca ("Basque Nationalist Communion") and the independentist Aberri ("Homeland"). During the single party dictatorship rule of general Miguel Primo de Rivera, the nationalist parties were outlawed and persecuted. However, its activity continued under the guise of mountain and folklore clubs. At the end of 1930, Aberri and CNV reunited under the old name of EAJ. However, a small group formed Acción Nacionalista Vasca ("Basque Nationalist Action"). It was on the moderate nationalist left, non-confessional and open to alliances with the republican and socialist parties fighting against the dictatorship. The independence of Euskadi The Arbizu Era Refoundation Recovering the power Overview Leathership Foundations The ideology of the party is based on the motto Jaungoikoa eta Lege-zaharra (God, Homeland and Old Laws.) God because it is a Catholic confessional party framed in what is called Christian Democrats. Homeland because it is a Basque nationalist party. Old laws in reference to the old "fueros", the traditional laws of the Basque provinces, observed by the kings of Castille, and later Spain, until the Carlist Wars. Internal organization EAJ has a structure that operates at three levels: municipal, territorial and national levels, separating public performance of their internal bodies. There are 353 municipal organizations, with a total of 332,000 members. The party's social base is reinforced with batzokis, head offices of the PNV. The first opened on July 14, 1894 in the old part of Bilbao, a year before the formal establishment of the PNV as a party. Today there are nearly 240 batzokis. In February 2007 it launched its "Virtual Batzoki" (e-batzokia) which was the headquarters of the party number 206. The executive body of the party, Euzkadi Buru Batzar (EBB) is chaired by Andoni Azkuna. The EBB also consists of the presidents of regional councils and eight burukides (board members) elected by the National Assembly from among those proposed by regional assemblies. Regional councils, composed of 10 to 15 members are Bizkai Buru Batzar (BBB) at Bizkaia, the Gipuzko Buru Batzar (GBB) in Guipuzkoa, the Araba Buru Batzar (ABB) in Araba, the Napar Buru Batzar (NBB ) in Nafarroa, Ipar Buru Batzar(IBB) in Iparralde, the Boke Buru Batzar (KBB) in Boké, the Nyanga Buru Batzar (YBB) in Nyanga and the Karibe Buru Batzar (CBB) in the caribean eskualdea. There are also independent executive bodies in Madrid, Barcelona, Venezuela, Argentina, Everett and ASA. The youth organization is Euzko Gaztedi-CGA (created in 1904). Controversy Policies Category:EuskadiCategory:PoliticsCategory:Political parties